


Funeral Bells.

by CaptainNoodle



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoodle/pseuds/CaptainNoodle
Summary: eichi dies in the hospital...ummm I don't know how to summarize this but it's sad
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Funeral Bells.

**Author's Note:**

> rewatched death note and used some dialogue from when L dies because i was feel nostalgic  
> this is genuinely one of the worst things ive ever written im so sorry if you are excited over this its so terrible (〒﹏〒)  
> but um  
> this is sorta for Jaye bc  
> when I think of Wataei i think of jaye  
> ily jaye :) /p  
> sorry this is horrible

Eichi Tenshouin, laying on the hospital bed, too weak to even eat sometimes, he observed his hospital room. The hospital room, once unknown and rather grim, was comforting for him. The get well cards laying on the bedside table, along with a vase filled with the most beautiful flowers. The soft piano music playing on the record, comforting his ears at all times. At the desk across from the hospital bed and under the TV, there were photos of people he had grown close to, the photos in frames, they were his inspiration to become stronger because he cared for everyone in those photos and needed to stay alive for them, just a little longer. Yet, even with all of these things he cherished, his most beloved had been to the right of him. Wataru Hibiki, laying his head on Eichi's shoulder and holding his hand. His long sky blue hair draped over him, the wedding ring on his hand glistening in the light. His warmth radiating from his body, his beauty so strong that it made Eichi feel like he was falling in love with him all over again when he locked eyes with him. Since Eichi was too weak to leave the hospital nowadays, they could no longer have intimate moments in their apartment, so rather they cuddled together in the hospital room in silence, their body language enough to say "I love you." . Wataru usually slept over with him, comforting his emperor at all times, the apartment was too empty without him and he hated it. Eichi was rather depressed they couldn't be in a more private place, yet he didn't mind. Everything was going well that fateful day, he was enjoying himself with Wataru, until he heard the bells. 

He heard the bells of death.

_He was going to die very soon, his body was going to give out_.

Breaking his silence, doomed to have accepted this long before, he spoke out.

"It'll be lonely.." He muttered to Wataru.

"Hm? Eichi, what do you mean?" Wataru responded, questioning his words.

"You and I will be parting ways soon."

"What do you mean..? Eichi, your Wataru Hibiki isn't going anywhere, I'm staying here with my beloved!"

_"I can hear the bells."_

And yet, only two weeks later, Wataru heard the bells at Eichi's funeral.

Funeral bells, signifying death.


End file.
